Arthur love Alfred
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Semuanya bermula karena mereka berdua saling melempar ejekan di papan tulis. / AU / Ficlet / USUK / sho-ai / #35 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's

**Arthur Love Alfred** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

USUK fanfiction

#35 of #365StoriesProject

gakuen!AU/Romance/Ficlet

**...**

* * *

><p>Suara decitan bangku-bangku yang digeser seseorang memecahkan keheningan yang mendominasi. Tak ada gelak tawa ataupun obrolan semata, karena siswa yang tersisa di kelas ini hanya dua orang-itupun keduanya melakukan tugas masing-masing. Ya, piket kelas. Seseorang merapikan meja dan bangku, dan yang seorang lagi menghapus papan tulis-dua orang siswi yang kebagian menyapu telah lebih dulu pulang.<p>

Pemuda yang memiliki manik biru laut itu mengamati meja-meja, lalu tanpa sadar kedua lengannya telah bersilang di depan dada, dengan seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya. Kelas sudah rapi. Lantai sudah bersih karena memang telah disapu oleh siswi yang piket hari ini. Ia mengarahkan arah pandangnya ke depan kelas, tertuju lurus pada seseorang yang sedari tadi berusaha menghapus judul materi, yang bahkan ujung penghapus bor hanya menyentuh sebagian tulisan.

Pemuda bernama Alfred itu terkekeh kecil, melangkah menghampiri meja guru, mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah kotak yang disediakan di ujung meja. Ia berdiri di ujung bor sebelah kanan-karena di ujung sebelah kiri terdapat seorang pemuda beriris jade belum selesai menghapus semua tulisan di papan bor.

Menyadari ada seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya, pemuda di ujung kanan bor, yang tak lain adalah Arthur menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Alfred membuka tutup sepidol dengan pandangan tertuju lurus pada papan tulis di hadapannya, dan sebuah seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ugh, Arthur merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Alfred apa yang kau laku—"

_Arthur love Francis_

Dan ... perkataan yang diucapkannya belum sepenuhnya selesai karena dua nama dengan tanda 'love' berada di tengah-tengahnya. Ia dengan Francis, huh? Bloody frog itu? Hell!

Tak terima dengan ejekan di papan tulis, dengan cepat Arthur menghapusnya dengan penghapus yang dipegangnya, sembari menggerutu pelan. Namun, apa reaksi dari pelaku yang menulis bahan ejekan itu? Ia malah terkekeh geli. Arthur tak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali ke ujung sebelah kanan, hendak menghapus dua kata judul materi yang masih tersisa.

Menit kemudian, Arthur melompat kecil dan berhasil menghapus bersih papan tu-oh tidak. Pemuda Amerika itu hendak menuliskan sesuatu lagi. Ia tak terima tapi—

"Stop it, git!"

_Arthur love Kiku_

_Gilbert love Arthur_

—papan tulis itu kembali kotor dengan tulisan tak berguna. Lagi.

Kesal, Arthur kembali menghapus ejekan itu namun sebelum ia sempat menghapus namanya, Alfred berpindah ke sisi kirinya dan tangannya meraih pergelangan Arthur, membuat namanya itu masih terpampang di tengah-tengah papan tulis. "Hei, Artie, kenapa kau menghapusnya? Kupikir, Gilbert sering memperhatikanmu dan kau itu serasi dengan Kiku!"

Arthur tak mau menanggapi perkataan Alfred melainkan ia mengambil sepidol lalu menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

_Ivan love Alfred_

Kekehan geli pemuda Amerika itu terhenti, Kedua bibirya sedikit mengerucut karena tak terima. Ia mengambil penghapus lain di kotak, menghapus nama Ivan dan tanda love itu sembari berujar, "Kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan pemuda Russia yang horror itu sih?"

"Memangnya kau mau dengan siapa, huh? Matthew?" Ucapan Arthur sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menghapus papan tulis, memandang Artur dengan alis kanan terangkat ke atas.

_Aku maunya denganmu, Arthie. _Ingin sekali ia mengatakan itu, namun ego dan rasa takut mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lebih baik menanggapi tentang perkataan Arthur yang memasangkan dengan Matthew.

"Tak mungkin. Matthew sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri," katanya, sembari menghapus bersih namanya.

"Yeah, _whatever_," tanggap Arthur acuh tak acuh.

Arthur melirik Alfred di sampingnya dari sudut mata. Ia membaca gerak-gerik pemuda Amerika itu hendak menggoreskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk membalas dengan ejekan juga, menulis nama Alfred. Setelah keduanya selesai menuliskan nama orang di samping mereka, Alfred membentuk setengah hati, lalu tanpa sadar Arthur melengkapi guratan setengah hati ukiran Alfred dan—

—di papan tulis itu tertera; Alfred love Arthur dengan bentuk hati yang tak seukuran-karena ditulis oleh dua orang yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua diam, terpaku di tempat saat membaca tulisan yang mereka lukis. Alfred memberanikan diri untuk menatap Arthur. Tampak di pipi pemuda Briton itu gurat-gurat merah-walaupun tak terlalu jelas. Merasa diperhatikan, Arthur melirik Alfred yang ternyata sedang mengamatinya. Alfred gelagapan. Ia membuka mulut, namun kembali terkatup dan malah menampakan semburat merah di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan lelucon ini_, bloody git_!" Arthur segera menghapus bersih papan tulis, lalu mengambil tas miliknya di meja guru.

Tersadar Arthur hendak meninggalkannya, Alfred berujar, "Hei Arthie kau mau ke mana?"

Arthur tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Alfred. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, sebisa mungkin tak mau berbarenagan dengan pemuda yang sering membuatnya tersipu-tanpa disadarinya.

Alfred mengambil tas miliknya, berlari kecil untuk menyamakan lanagkahnya dengan langkah pemuda di depannya. "Arthie~"

Langkah Arthur terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Alfred yang telah berada di sampingnya. Ia berdecak kesal, menatap tajam Alfred. "Berhenti memanggilku Arthie!"

"Aww aku tak bisa. Panggilan itu cocok untuk seseorang yang imut sepertimu!"

Lagi, Arthur tak dapat mengontrol sensasi panas menjalar ke pipinya-namun sebisa mungkin ia meminimalisir dengan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Shut up!" Ia melangkah cepat, bahkan tampak berlari. Alfred terkekeh dan tetap berusaha menyamakan langkahnya di samping Arthur.

"Um, Arthie—uh Arthur, weekend nanti kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton _movie _baru!"

"..."

Diam. Arthur tak ingin menanggapi permintaan menonton film yang baginya bisa saja hanya bualan semata. Ia tak mau berharap lebih, apalagi berpikir bahwa itu ajakan kencan.

"Diam berarti iya, 'kan?"

"Hei, aku tidak bil—"

"Aku jemput jam 8 ya!"

"—lang menyetujuinya."

Arthur tak bisa mengelak. Ia hanya bisa menatap Alfred yang tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan dengan tatapan kosong. "See ya!"

Menghela napas, Arthur berhenti di persimpangan jalan, memerhatikan pemuda yang berlari berbelok ke arah kiri-jalan yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang ditujunya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengukir seulas senyum di bibirya. Ia boleh saja berharap weekend nanti adalah sebuah kencan, 'kan? Ya, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

—**fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Iya tau, singkat banget fic ini. Saya lagi pengen yg singkat-singkat sii hehe xD<strong>

**Mind to gimme review? :3**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
